Another Frost
by Chiimo
Summary: "Another 'Frost? No way!" Jack finally meets his other half of the snowflake. She's shy, she's risible, and she's the one who will change jack's life. Will his heart be melted by her?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

It was snowing, yet my heart was sinking, deeper and deeper into the unknown world of snowflakes.

It's been 2 month since I've met her, someone that feels almost like…home. Yet right now, I feel like I'm slowly losing that precious memory, and even the tooth fairy cannot bring it back.

It was a snowy day and I was in the winter forest with Jamie. He told me that he wanted to "explore" in the winter forest, so why not? The weather was great, I mean, since I became a guardian, everyday was a snow day, which is perfect for snowball fights! Until Jamie got tired of it, so here we are, in the forest. singing Christmas songs out loud.

"We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas,

We wish you a merry Christmas.."

"…and a Easter kangaroo!"

"Hey! Isn't that 'The Easter Bunny' ?" Jamie chuckled, and then I felt the fluffy snow thrown on my face. We laughed so loud that even the crows flew away.

Then suddenly, I heard something. A tiny little whisper, coming from behind.

"Can you guys.. see me?"

I turned around, and that's when I saw the prettiest snowflake I've ever seen in my whole life.

_Linna frost._

* * *

**First time writing a FanFiction! :D *yes i know. grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes.. but who doesn't make mistakes?* Anyways, tell me what you guys think! Should I write on, or not? (: For free to share any of your ideas! **


	2. Chapter 1- It's her

**Hey my lovely frosty bunnies! Thank you guys so much for the favourites, reviews, and follows! It's only been 7 hours since I joined this website and started writing, and when I found out that you guys actually liked my prologue, I couldn't wait to write on! *I didn't even finish doing my homework^^* So thank you guys so much for the support and I really appreciate it! :) Are you guys ready for the snowy adventure and love story now? Here we gooooooooooooo!**

* * *

Chapter 1

_Linna Frost. _

That was all i heard.

A voice, almost _soundless, _whispering in my ear. It gave me goosebumps, but I remembered it. It was exactly the same voice that told me my name.

_The moon. Yes, it WAS the moon._

I quickly looked up when I realized that I was staring at my feet. In front of me was a beautiful, young girl with blue; mysterious; sparkling eyes, filled with curiosity. She was wearing a long, blue sweater that goes down to her knees, and it has snowflakes shapes all over it. She wore a pair of white jeans, and had brown combat boots. _Good taste. _I thought. Her hair was white and puffy, _like mine_, but when I looked closer, it actually has some blue strips on it, too. _Like snowflakes. Her hair was fluffy, soft, and beautiful. _ She was the same height with me, which made me very disappointed. _I'm still not tall enough huh?_ Just when I thought of that, Linna chuckled. "So...you CAN see me!"Her voice sounded so soft, but sweet, like it could melt any second. "How about the little kid?" Linna pointed at Jamie, who was _staring straight at her, with his mouth wide open._ I tried to talk, but every time i want to say a word, only my cold breathe comes out, and turns into little white snowflakes. Linna chuckled again. "Wow! Little snowflakes! Amazing!"I cleaned my throat, "This..is um.. Jamie!" I uttered while trying to close his mouth. _I'm pretty sure I blushed while I was trying to talk._ "..and I'm Jack. Jack Frost." Linna smirked, then it quickly faded.

"_I_ need_ help, jack._"

* * *

Jamie, Linna and I sat down on the white snow, observing the snowflakes as it falls, and disappears. "Guys..I don't know how to say this but.. I don't know where I came from, or who I am, but I only know one thing. My name. _Linna Frost._ Someone whispered that into my ears while I opened my eyes and found out that I fall into a lake of some sort." _Now this, just sounds familiar._ I looked at Jamie, upon seeing his confused face, I shook my head at him, noticed him to just listen. Then I turned to Linna, " I know how you feel Linna.. actually, I had experienced the same thing." I blushed while putting my right hand on her shoulder, "I know this sounds ridiculous but.. do you have magic powers, or a magic wand that goes _BOOM _when you put pressure on it?" I looked at my staff, which was covered in frost. When I looked up to face her, _I was scared. _Her expression was.. odd, like she just saw a frog giving birth to a cow or something. Turning around, I saw Jamie, trying so hard not to laugh. I let out a grin.  
_"Nevermind..just forget it, okay?" _Santa's not going to be happy about this. _Maybe this girl was just lost in the woods or something. _I thought, but no, if she had been through the same thing like I did, _there's gotta be something wrong. _

I sighed and looked up the sky, and suddenly I felt someone's hand, grabbing mine. _Linna's hands, was ice cold. Like..mine. _

Then she looked at me and said: "_I don't have a wand... but I think I just read your mind."_

She was serious.

_Yes, of course I'm taking her to North. _

_...But, could she be, a new guardian? _

_I need to find out. _

* * *

**...And that's it for today! *I need some sleep now :D* Tell me what you guys think. New ideas..Anywhere that I need to improve on.. Grammar mistake... ANYTHING :) Seeya for now! **


End file.
